A New Beginning, A New Dimension
by StarDaniBri
Summary: Three girls have been transported to alternia, turned into trolls, and are now being called legends. What will happen? Romance? Drama? [On Hiatus]
1. Prologue

A New Beginning, A New Dimension

Prologue

He disappeared. But why?

* * *

Cheyanne's POV

I was watching my bro work on his science project. I leave the room to go to the bathroom, and when I got back he was gone! See, my bro's name is John Joshua Butrick but everyone calls him JJ, and he's a complete science freak. He was working on this huge science project, where he was making this weird transportalizer/time machine/portal ...thing. I had helped him lug this huge, cube shaped crate, to our backyard, and connect wires to a box. I had watched him as he hollowed out the outside banisters of the crate, ran the wires from the box, through the banisters of the crate and connect them to another box inside the crate. See I have this weird thing where I watch people work when I have nothing else to do. Like, I usually watch my friend Dani draw all the drawing that she does in front of I left my bro before I could see him do anything else after that. His science teacher was also helping him working on his project, so I went so her classroom, with my friends Dani and Bri, after school to see if she had any clue about his disappearance. She was busy working with another student, and she told me she'd be with us in a few minutes. So while we were waiting, I noticed that JJ's project had been moved here, for reasons unknown to me. I noticed that the was a new button within the crate. "Hey, guys look there's a new button here," I said, calling my friends over, and pushed the button. I thought nothing of it. (Bad Idea) When I pushed the button I felt my body jerk and my mind start to spin. Thinking it was just another one of my dizzy spells, I leaned on the side of the crate until it it did, I turned around checking to see if the others were okay, and they were knocked out."Huh, that's odd" I thought and checked to see if the teacher was done with the other student, and to see if she could help with getting Dani and Bri to the nurse's office but the classroom was gone. In it's place was a forest. A fricking, forest!


	2. Where are we?

A New Beginning, A New Dimension Ch.1

Daniella POV

I woke in a daze to see Chey waiting for Bri and I to wake up .

"Hey" I said in a groggy voice. "Where are we?" I asked

"I have no idea," responded Chey. I looked around, and there was nothing but woods and darkness. "I think I'm going to walk around to see if I can find any food,"

"Okay but stay in my sight," replied Chey.

"Ok." While I was walking around to find food I heard noises from around me that I could not see . After 2 hours I found no food in sight so I decided to head back to Chey.

" Can I go outside your sight now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but be back before sunrise." said Chey.

"Sweet."I ran as fast as I could till I found a berry bush and picked as many berries as I could. Ten minutes later I hear footsteps coming from the north so I wanted to be really careful.

"II'm lookiing for a liittle flower for my moiiraiil Eriidan" said a voice that sounded a little odd from a human. I looked out from the bush to see a creature with two horns coming from its head and grey skin, "Is there something wrong with this kid because his skin is grey" I thought.

"Hm" said the boy. "Hey II 2ee you iin that bush 2o you better come out here." I gasped and ran to the others "HEY COME BACK HERE IIM NOT GOIING TO HURT YOU!"said the boy.I looked behind me to see if the creature was following me but he wasn't.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOME BERRIES!"

"Thank goodness because Bri and I are starving." stated Chey.

I set the berries down and the others ate them with only 5 left for me (sigh) "I guess this will do for me."

"Hey Dani can you watch over us I'm getting kinda of tired?" asked Bri.

"Okay." five hours later I was starting to get tired too but I knew I had to stay awake so that I can keep my friend safe. I heard rustling. "Hm. Who's there? I will fight if I have to so you better get going" (pop) It was a squirrel. I chased it, caught it, made a fire to cook it, and ate it. As night fell I wanted to look for bigger prey to catch so I had to leave my friends to get some. A lot of strange creatures were in this forest. I saw a beast with a mans upper body and a horses torso. I stayed low and creeped close to the beast, then pounced on its back to bite its neck and kill it. After a minute, the beast was dead. I guess I had made a lot of noise because I heard a few voices from the south, and they did not sound happy. One sounded a little nervous. I picked up the prey, threw it over my shoulder and started to jog back to my friends. I looked behind me and they were still coming for me and I started to panic. I put the dead beast down and stood in place ready to fight. I saw creatures similar to the one I had saw earlier. One was blind, one was freakishly tall for a guy like him, one was really short that I just wanted to make fun of for his size and one that was huge and looked strong and hard to beat so I wanted to take him down last. The one that was tall he looked nervous so I wanted to take him down first. 'Hopefully the blind one flees", I thought. I crouched and pounced on the small one but the strong one punched me in my side and I fell to my side. I snarled at him but that didn't work and before I knew it, I got hit with his foot and kicked half way across the forest.'cough' I coughed up blood and that got me furious.

"I WILL KILL YOU,YOU DICK!" I shouted. I sprung to my feet, ran up to him and scratched him in the face with my unusually sharp nails, making him bleed.

" Ah! You monster!" he said.

"Move out of the way Equius, I can take her on," said the short huge one was out so there was the short one and the tall one. The blind one fled when she heard the huge one got hurt. The short one ran with a strange claw like weapon.I grabbed the weapon with my hand along with his hand and threw him to where a tree was so that he crashed into it and passed tall one was so afraid that he peed himself and fainted. I went back to the dead beast and picked it up. I felt bad just to leave them there so I grabbed the tall one and the short one and threw them over my shoulder but I had to kick the strong one along.

'Oh god these guys are heavy', I thought. 'I better get back before they wake up.'I limped back and left a trail of blood behind me. "HEY!guys I'm back".

"Ugh, I'm up. I'm up," I heard from Bri. Chey was still asleep.

"Guys can I have some help? But wake up chey first because I'm hurt bad," I said

"Ok. Hey, Chey wake up Dani needs help she said shes hurt bad. "

"Ugh,5 more minutes mom," said Cheyanne.(slap)

"WAKE UP" ! Bri shouted.

"OW,ok ok I'm up I'm up.(jeez).mumbled Chey.

"GUYS HELP I'M BLEEDING OVER HERE" I said while I limped towards them. Bri saw me and got up to help me with the bodies. Cheyanne was rubbing her eyes when me and Bri came to the box.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck Hussie does


	3. Finding the Flower

A New Beginning, A New Dimension

Chapter 2

Cheyanne's pov

The forest outside the box stretched on as far as the eye could see. I didn't want to wander off only to come back to find my friends injured, or worse (yeah I'm paranoid like that).

'I'll just wait until they wake up.'  
I thought. I only had to wait about an hour for one of my friend's to wake up.

"Hey. Where are we?" Dani asked groggily

"I have no idea," I responded.

"I think I'm going to walk around to see if I can find any food," said Dani.

"Okay but stay in my sight,"

"Ok." She walked off to look around. I kept an eye on her as she studied every nook and cranny.

' I guess she's trying to find some sort of clue as to where we are,' I thought. I had always felt responsible for keeping my friends safe, being the oldest at 15. Ironically, even though I was the oldest, I was probably the most physically sensitive to being hit. Although I could pack a pretty good hit back. See, me and my friends considered ourselves a little 'pack'.Dani being the 'Alpha', me being the 'Beta,' and Bri being the 'Omega.' Anyway, during those two hours that Dani spent looking for food, I kept hearing strange sounds.

'Probably just the animals in this forest... I hope' I thought. When Dani got back she asked me,

" Can I go outside your sight now?"

"Yeah, but be back before sunrise." I responded.

"Sweet," she said and then bolted.

'Heh. Always so much energy,' I thought happily. After a while of dozing off, I could faintly hear a young masculine and lisped voice, what sounded like running footsteps, and yelling from the same person. I couldn't make out what the person said first, but when he yelled I could just barely make out,

"HEY COME BACK HERE II'M NOT GOIING TO HURT YOU!" A few minutes later I heard Daniella approaching.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOME BERRIES!" she shouted, which jolted me out off my dozing. I noticed that Bri was awake now as well and barely hear her stomach growl as well as mine before saying,

"Thank goodness because Bri and I are starving." I responded. I think she might have looked a little different before she got into the box, but was either too tired or too hungry too notice. She had gotten 30 berries, so I took 10, and Bri just took a handful without counting and shoved all of them in her mouth, then immediately went back to sleep. "Lazy ass" I mumbled quietly. She must've taken 15 'cause all that was left for Dani was 5.

"I'll have to tell Bri to get some more berries later k?" I said quietly, but I don't think she heard me 'cause she just sighed and said,

"I guess this will do for me."

I waited until she was done eating and said, "Hey Dani can you watch over us? I'm getting kinda of tired,"

"Okay" She responded. I must have slept a while because I woke up to the sound of fighting off in the distance. I could hear people landing and shouting but was too sleepy to make any particular sounds or what people were shouting, out. I had fallen asleep again for a few seconds before I became half-awake, mumbled something, and then was slapped awake by Bri and then shouted at to wake up.

"OW,ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up, jeez." Dani then shouted

"GUYS HELP I'M BLEEDING OVER HERE" while she limped towards us. I was still tired so Bri got up to help her while I tried to wake myself up more by lightly slapping myself in the face. I was still rubbing my eyes to get rid of sand man when Bri was helping bring what looked like gray corpses into the box.

"What? Is she hurt?" I asked in confusion. I saw that Dani was injured and quickly ran to go find some camomile, an herb that I had learned had healing properties from camp. I had heard Dani say,

"Oh god my stomach," and then Bri said/shouted,

"WHAT! Oh my god! CHEYANNE! Find some herbs! Dani is hacking up blood!" as I was running away from the box. I tried to distinguish camomile from the sunflowers as they were very similar.

"Where are they dammit?!" I said to myself. I heard several bodies hit the ground, and just as I had found a bundle of camomile flowers I heard Bri shout,

"CHEY! HURRY! SHE'S LOSING BLOOD FAST!" Thankfully her bodily functions were still working so I was able to force her to swallow some of the camomile ointment. I then applied some of the camomile to the strong looking... creatures face, and some on the back of the short ones back. Bri and I got had noticed that Dani had brought some sort of dead beast back with her as well that was a source of meat. Bri made a fire to cook the meat while I got a sharp rock to cut the beast up into sizable pieces. We then made a makeshift pork stick [a.n. I think that's what its called] from some sticks that we soaked in river behind the box, making them unable to burn. We put the meat on the pork stick, waited until they looked like they were cooked, tested them by cutting them open, and making sure they weren't red on the inside and ate. We then waited until Dani woke up.

* * *

"Hey look. She's awake after 3 hours. We thought you were going to die on us," said Bri when she woke up, though I could tell she would live as her breathing had been steadier and steadier as time went on.

"Who are these guys? They look weird with their horns and grey skin," I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. They were fighting me on the north side of the forest, right after I killed the beast with a mans upper half and the bottom half of a horse. Oh my gosh! Did you get herbs for the strong one, I scratched him pretty hard on his face."said Dani.

"Yeah I found some camomile in the northeast of the forest and I put it on his face"

"Oh. Thank goodness! I don't want him to get an infection!" responded in relief.

"Huh? Where am I? AND WHO THE HAY ARE YOU!," said the strong one.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T I SEE?" Shouted the strong one in panic.

"Your eyes are healing so they have to stay closed," I responded, agitated.

"LET ME SEE! I COMMAND YOU! Whoever you are"

"Why should I follow your orders, you don't look anything like royalty to me. If anything you look like a peasant," I chuckled "and besides your eyes need to heal if you want to see again" I responded defiantly" He sighed and said,

"I actually am considered a peasant" quietly. I noticed that the small one still asleep, but woke up almost immediately after I had.

"Ugh. Where the fuck am I, and how the hell did I get here?" he said agitated and sleepy.

'Potty-mouth' I thought.

"And I want to kill that bitch who kicked my ass and the others I-" He started to say. But was cut off by Bri. "Shouldn't you be thankful that we are healing you, and not letting you die out there?" She said in anger. The small one looked like he would start to blow steam out of his ears, but he only said "Thank you" quietly. I looked to the tall one thinking he would wake up soon, which of course he did. He woke in a daze and then shot up saying,

"OH my motherfucking god! I'm going to die!" He then settled down and got comfortable again, after he noticed he was safe.

"Guys, I think we should go out to look for more camomile for the strong ones eyes, and for the small ones back" Dani said.I responded with and

"Okay." while Bri responded with a,

"K." When we all walked out of the box, we noticed we had changed.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck Hussie does


	4. Introductions

A New Beginning A New Dimension

Chapter 3

Daniella pov

When me and Bri made it back to the box, I saw Chey rubbing her eyes from sand man.

"Are you okay,you look terrible and who are these guys,"Bri said.

"What? Is she hurt,"Chey said. Bri helped me back to the box with the guys I fought. Blood was dripping from my mouth when the strong one kicked me across the forest. I managed to crawl in the box without throwing up more blood (hack).

"Oh god my stomach," I said in agony and pain.

"WHAT! Oh my god! CHEYANNE!Find some herbs! Dani is hacking up blood!" Bri said in a worried voice. I started to feel very light headed, I could feel myself fall to the ground of the box. The bodies fell to the ground as well. I could only hear the faint voice of Bri's worry

"CHEY! HURRY! SHE'S LOSING BLOOD FAST!" then everything became black. After, I belive, a few hours I could see a very bright light when I opened my eyes(GASP).  
"Hey look she's awake after 3 hours we thought you were going to die on us," Bri said in a cheerful voice.

"Who are this guys they look weird with the horns and the grey skin,"Chey asked in a curious voice.

"I have no idea, they were fighting me on the north side of the forest right after I killed the beast with a mans upper half and the bottom half of a horse. Oh my gosh! Did you get herbs for the strong one, I scratched him pretty hard on his face." I said

"Yeah I found some camomile in the northeast of the forest and I put on his face"Chey said

Oh. Thank goodness! I don't want him to get an infection!" I said in relief.

"Huh Where am I? AND WHO THE HAY ARE YOU!,"said the strong one

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING WHY CAN'T I SEE" he started to panic

"Your eyes are healing so they have to stay closed"Chey said in an agitated voice

"LET ME SEE I COMMAND YOU whoever you are"

"Why should I follow your orders, you don't look anything like royalty to me. If anything you look like a peasant.(chuckle), and besides your eyes need to heal if you want to see again" Chey strong guy sighed and did not say anything back. I did not think the small one would wake up but speak of the devil he did. Let me tell you this guy was a complete chatterbox,he also swears a lot for example he says fuckass,and fuck

"Ugh where the fuck am I and how the hell did I get here," said the small one

"And I want to kill that bitch who kicked my ass and the others I-" "shouldn't you be thankful that we are healing you and not letting you die out there"Bri said in a very angry voice. I thought that the small one would lose it after Bri said that to his face but he just grunted I also heard a little thank you that came from his after the tall one woke in a daze but he sprung to his feet saying*OH my motherfucking god i'm going to die*but he soon realized that he was not going to die so he sat back and got comfortable.

"Guys I think we should go out to look for more camomile for the strong ones eyes and for the small ones back" I said

"Okay"

"k" the others responded. As soon we got out of the box we all notice something odd about us. I looked at Chey and she looked similar to the ones in the box then I looked at Bri and she looked similar to Chey.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" we shouted.I realized that my hair was in the way of my eyes but it didn't bother me.

"Dude you hair is fucking rainbow colored you have super long fangs and you have horns!"Chey said in shock

"Bro your eyes are mismatched one is green and one is blue and you have horns that look like question marks!"I said to Chey

"Guys I ! FEEL! SHORTER!" Bri said in surprise and shock.

"Okay guys we need to calm the fuck down and we need to find more camomile for the creatures in the box, ok"chey said

"OK"

"K" I got that feeling that we were being watched so I turned around and saw the short one was looking at Chey and the strong one was looking at Bri. Then I looked at the tall one and he was looking at me. I felt very strange so I asked the guys if we could get their names.

"Ummm ok"Chey sounded a little nervous

"OK" Bri sounded happy for some reason. We walked back to the box and went back inside.I asked the tall ones name at first he did not want to say anything but I told him

"It's ok I'm a friend not a foe" after I said that he became more calmer with me and he said his name is Gamzee Makara. I over heard the short one was named Karkat Vantas and the strong one is Equius Zahak. After we introduce ourselves we had to leave to get more camomile for Equius's eyes and Karkat's back.

[A.N. Hello people I can see that people like this story but i haven't gotten any reviews so im not going to post another chapter until I get at least one review. Please no flaming though.


	5. The Battle (Karkat and Gamzee's POV)

[A.N. Sorry if there's any ooc-ness]

A New Beginning A New Dimension

Chapter 4

Karkat's POV

I was out on my patrol around the north side of the forest with Equius, Gamzee, and Terezi. Sollux came to us and told us that he saw a pretty girl troll, on the north side of the forest that was was gathering berries. After he told us the story, I wanted to look around to see if this was true or one of his -five minutes later I thought that this _was_ a prank, but then Equius told me that he heard a hoofbeast being killed a little ways away, so we ran to where Equius heard the shriek.I saw a flash of color about 4 feet away from us.

"Hey did you guys see that flash of color?"Gamzee asked nervously, and Terezi said "I couldn't see it Gamzee, but I did smell it."I looked over the bush to see the girl running with the hoof-beast on her shoulder

"Guys she getting away follow her!"I jumped out of the over side of the bush and started to follow her, and the others were right behind me 'Jeges she's fast for a girl that is carrying a hoof-beast on her shoulder,' I thought.I saw her stop about seven feet away, and put the dead hoof-beast down, turn around and stand in we caught up with her she looked nothing like the way Sollux explained to us, she looked tall and strong at the same time, her eyes were covered by her rainbow hair, which, may I add, was unheard of because all the trolls in Alternia have black hair. I notice that she was sizing us up, then soon enough I was on the ground with a pair of teeth near my face but Equius saved my ass by punching her in her snarled at Equius but that did not work because the next thing I saw she was kicked so hard the she was flown across the forest, crashed into a tree and coughed up blood. I saw she was getting furious when she screamed,

"I WILL KILL YOU,YOU DICK!" She sprang to her feet and pounced in the air really high and came down on Equius's face scratching it so deep that he could no longer see. By the time he fainted from blood I knew I had to take her on myself. I ran with my weapon and tried to claw her in the eye but I failed. She grabbed my weapon with my hand along with it and threw me into a tree on my back. I was knocked out when I hit the ground with my head.

Gamzee pov

Ok, I was at my hive eating some slime pie and drinking some faygo when Karkat came through the front door and said I needed to go with him into the forest to find a troll that Sollux saw earlier in the day.

"Bro, I don't like the motherfucking forest, it scares the living faygo out of me when I go into that motherfucking forest," I said but Karkat said,

"We're gonna need your help talking to the girl,"So I went along with Karkat,Equius,and Terezi which I thought was cool. After twenty minutes I felt paranoid when Equius said he heard a hoofbeast being killed. I wanted to say "I'm out" but I didn't. I then saw I flash of color,

"Hey did you guys see that flash of color" I said but Terezi said

"I couldn't see it Gamzee but I did smell it."I saw Karkat look over the bush,then he said

"Guys she getting away follow her," then he jumped over the bush and started to run after her. The others followed Karkat, so I had no choice but to go with stopped about seven feet away from her and she looked so beautiful, with the rainbow hair. She was only 1 inch shorter then me, and her horns were super long and so were her five seconds later Karkat was on the ground being pinned down by the girl.I was going to help Karkat but Equius punched her in her side. She snarled like a pawed beast, but that did not help her from scaring Equius, or from kicking her in the gut and across the forest and hitting a was so angry she screamed,

"I WILL KILL YOU,YOU DICK!" that was when I was getting scared she got to her feet and jumped in the air, so high I could not see her anymore,then she came down with such force she scratched deep into his Equius was down for the count Karkat was next, he ran as fast as he could with his weapon but the girl grabbed his hand with his weapon still holding it. She threw him into a tree and he passed out. She looked at me with a very scary face on. I soon peed myself and fainted.

* * *

[A.N. I'm doing the same with this chapter as well. One more review= one more chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck Hussie does


	6. Getting Familar

A New Beginning, A New Dimension

Chapter 5

Daniella pov

"Come guys we should go now before an infection sets in on Karkat's back and Equius's eyes," I said as I got up ready to go,

"Awww but I want to stay here with Karkat to keep his back clean,"Chey said in disappointment.I felt the same about Gamzee but we did need to go so that Karkat and Equius don't die on us.

"Guys we have to go or they will die from infection"I had to say it in a demanding way but it got through to them even the trolls.  
"What we're going to die if you don't get some of that shit you call camomile on my back and on Equius's eyes?"Karkat said in a worried tone.

"Yes,well it will take awhile for you to die but for Equius,about 12 hour for the infection to set in his brain,so yeah" I said to him in a stern voice.

"WHAT if you guys don't get that herb I will die" Equius said in a very worried voice.I didn't want to say yes but I had to.

"Yes,I wish it was better news but its true," I said sadly,

"Ok everyone get out there and find some camomile before I die over here" Equius said in a demanding tone.

"You should be more grateful that we are doing this," Chey responded. After we left the box we immediately went to go get some camomile.

"Ok guys we need to find some camomile they look similar to sunflowers the only difference is that they have a thick ring of pollen on the outside of the middle part of the flower," Chey explained to us.

"Ok Cheyanne where did you find these camomile flowers" I asked

"About a mile northeast away from the box" Chey explained,

"Cool" I responded

"Lets get going," Bri said in enthusiasm. A half an hour later we made it to the field full of picked as much camomile as we could and brought it back to the box.

"Now we have to grind it up"Chey said

"How do we do that"Bri asked in curiosity

"Well, first you have to pick off all the petals, then pluck off the ends, and then crush them by using a rock."Chey we crushed the flower ,Bri crawled up to Equius and told him to stay removed the old camomile paste and placed a new coat of it on his eyes.

"Your eyes look better," Bri said while applying the paste.  
"They don't feel any better,"Equius was Karkat. I told Chey to take care of him.

"OK!" Chey sounded very excited about doing that. Chey grabbed a hand full and crawled up behind karkat.

"Okay,take off your sweater and let me see those scratches"Chey asked politely. Karkat took off his sweater and laid on his stomach.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurts! Take it easy, they still hurt," Karkat yowled out'

"Sorry,'" Cheyanne apologized. I just watched as they applied the paste on Gamzee's friends.(sigh)I sat down about 5 steps away from Gamzee.I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.I look away for about 2 minutes then Gamzee was a little closer and tried to start small talk.

"Ummm hey"Gamzee said

"Oh hello Gamzee...do you mind me asking what you are,if its something you don't want to talk about then that's fine," I responded

"I'm a troll"

"What are trolls do you troll people online"

"No a troll is a homo sapien with gray skin and horns of all shapes and sizes"

"Cool, so this guys are your friends"

"Oh you mean my moirails yeah they are"

"What's a moirail?"

"A moirail is a person that cares for your health and your safety"

"So its like a friend"

"Yeah I guess you can call it that"

"Can I ask you something uh Dani"

"Sure Gamzee anything"

"what's a human?"

"A human is a homo sapien like you guys but we don't have horns or gray skin"

"Then what color is your skin anyway?"

"Well humans come in three major kinds of colors like dark brown or pale white and some humans have a golden brown skin like mine but that's for humans that live in warmer climates."

"Oh."

* * *

After a few hours of talking I understood the troll terms.I wanted to sleep but I had to stay awake to keep everyone safe because all of them were sleeping. Gamzee was asleep before the others then everyone else was asleep. I looked at Gamzee,he looked so peaceful without a care in the world. I looked back at my friend Chey was on her side and karkat was laying on her,Bri and equius were sitting on the floor their foreheads touching sleeping.(sigh) I wanted Gamzee to lay his head on my lap but he was curled up in a little ball. I did not want to wake him up so I got up and sat back down next to Gamzee's head. I slide a little closer to him so that I could touch his curly mess hair. I reached out but,I pulled back 'I really want to touch his hair to feel how messy it is' I thought. I tried again and I did not pull back this time. I picked up his head and gently put him on my lap.

* * *

[a.n. Hello again We are going to start posting a chapter every Monday, but I'm keeping that rule of 1 review = 1 chapter. The review doesn't have to be long or anything.

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck Hussie does


	7. Getting Familar (Chey's POV)

A New Beginning, A New Dimension

Chapter 6

Cheyanne's pov

After we had walked away from the box we had noticed that we had changed.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Said Dani and Bri simultaneously with me, while I said,

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!"

"Dude! Your hair is fucking rainbow colored! And you have super long fangs and horns!" I said in shock. Dani also said in shock,

"Bro your eyes are mismatched! One is green and one is blue! And you have horns that look like question marks!"

"Guys! I! FEEL! SHORTER!" shouted Bri, more panicked than Dani and I.

"Okay guys. We need to calm the fuck down, and we need to find more camomile for the creatures in the box. Ok?" trying to calm to all of us down.

"OK" "K" The others responded. Before we started to go find some more camomile, Dani turned around looked at each of the creatures,blushed, and asked if we could get their names.

"Ummm, Ok" I said, suddenly nervous.

"OK" Bri said happily, though I don't know why. We went back to the box and each of us asked one of them their I asked the short ones name and his name was Karkat Vantas.

"Interesting name. Mine's Cheyanne." I said

"Um... thanks. Your name's interesting too" I had caught the others names as well. The strong one was Equius Zahak, and the tall one was Gamzee Makara

"Thank you."

"So um...-" I was cut off by Dani saying that we had to get some camomile for them.

"Awww, but I want to stay here with Karkat to keep his back clean," After I had said that I realized what I said, and blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Karkat had blushed as well.

"Guys we have to go or they will die from infection!" Dani said demandingly.

"What!? I'm going to die if you don't get some of that shit you call medicine on my back and on Equius's eyes?!"Karkat said in a worried tone.

"Yes,well it will take awhile for you to die, but for Equius, about twelve hours for the infection to set in his brain,so yeah," I was going to say but Dani beat me to it, and she said it a lot more sternly then I would have.

"WHAT! If you guys don't get that herb I will die!?" Equius said worriedly.

"Yes,I wish it was better news but its true," Dani said, in a sad tone.

"Ok. Everyone get out there and find some camomile before I die over here!"

"You should be more grateful that we are doing this," I responded, getting agitated with this feriority complex Equius seemed to have. That shut him and I smiled triumphantly, knowing I had won another one of our arguments. We then went to go get some more camomile

"Ok guys we need to find some camomile they look similar to sunflowers the only difference is that they have a thick ring of pollen on the outside of the middle part of the flower," I explained, after we walked a few steps away from the box.

"Ok Cheyanne, where did you find these camomile flowers?" Dani asked

"About a mile northeast away from the box," I explained,

"Cool,"

"Let's get going!" Bri said enthusiastically. Half an hour later we were at the field of flowers. We picked as many camomile flowers as we could. I had to correct the others quite a few times, seeing as how the flowers were quite similar to sunflowers,but they eventually didn't make any more mistakes. We then went back to the box. I noticed that Karkat had moved outside the box.

'Hm. That's odd.' I thought to myself.

"Now we have to grind it up," I explained

"How do we do that?"Bri asked curiously.

"Well, first you have to pick off all the petals, then pluck off the ends, and then crush them by using a rock." I responded. I grabbed a rock big enough to grind the camomile on, and then we each grabbed a rock to grind the camomile with. After we crushed the flower,Bri went to Equius with a handful of the ointment,and Dani told me to take care of Karkat

"OK!" I said, excited. I grabbed a handful and crawled up behind Karkat.

"Okay,take off your sweater, and let me see those scratches," I asked politely. Karkat took off his sweater and laid on his stomach. I took off the old camomile and applied the new camomile, as carefully as I could but not careful enough 'cause he yowled out,

"Ow! Fuck! That hurts! Take it easy, they still hurt,"

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It's okay" he said, blushing.

"Hehe,"

"What?" he asked annoyed and curious.

"You're cute when you're blushing," I said, blushing myself.

"You are too" he responded, blushing even brighter, making me look away, smile, laugh and blush even brighter as well. After I helped him get comfortable, I asked,

"What are you anyway?"

"I'm a Troll,"

"A Troll? Hehe. What, do you troll people online, or something?" He laughed quietly.

"No, We're primates with grey skin, and horns, of all shapes and size. Our horns are all the same color; red on the base, orange in the middle, and yellow on top. We also all have fangs since we're carnivores. We're nocturnal, so most trolls sleep during the day, though there are some who don't, like my morail Kanaya. And most trolls have black hair and one colored blood though there are some that have colored hair and multiple colors of blood. Then there are the ones, like you and your moirails, that 'appear' out of almost nowhere from earth. Most of them are the rarer trolls that aren't born very often."

"Moirail? What's A moirail?"

"A moirail is someone who cares deeply for you, and you deeply for them."

"So, like a best friend?"

"Yeah. I guess you could call it that."

"As I was saying earlier, trolls like you and your moirails are called legends, usually because they have odd traits that haven't been seen, either at all, in a long while, or very often. Like Dani with her rainbow hair and tail, and yours and Bri's tails, and-

"Wait. I have a tail!?"

"Yeah. Didn't you notice?"

"No, not really. Though now that I think about I have had more balance than usual. Oooh, its a snow leopard tail! I love snow leopards!"

"And you have wings,"

"Wings!?" I gasped " That's sooooooo cool!" I stood up and spread my wings slightly, wanting to take off.

"Don't," said Karkat sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why the fuck do you think?! You could get hurt if you try to fly here, since you're not used to flying yet!" said Karkat, with slight annoyance.

"But-"

"NO!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down next to him.

"You can go flying later"

"Ok, fine" I pouted. I had huge, pure white, angel wings, and from what I could see, both Dani and Bri had wings as well, although I couldn't tell what kind.

'Hm. We should go flying together later.' I thought

"So, since you called best friends moirails, you have other 'Troll' terms right?" I asked Karkat.

"Yeah" He responded.

* * *

After a few hours of talking with Karkat, both of us had fallen asleep, with me on my side and him on my stomach.

* * *

[A.n. Hello again! same as always 1 review = 1 chapter and sorry guys I messed up a bit there but its all fixed!

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck Hussie does


	8. Having Fun

A New Beginning A New Dimension

Chapter 7

Dani's POV

I fell asleep sitting up, with Gamzee on my lap. A few hours later I woke up and everyone was still asleep. I looked at Gamzee still on my lap, he looked so happy when he was sleeping. His makeup was smudging on my pants, but I did not mind. I looked at Chey and Karkat, and I saw wings and a tail on Chey.

'Wow, I wish I had wings and a tail' I thought. I wanted to get out of the box and stretch my legs because they were starting to fall asleep. I got out of the box and stretch out my legs and I could feel something on my back stretching out as well. I couldn't see what it was but it felt good to stretch whatever it was.(growl)

"Ugh my tummy. I must be hungry because my stomach is killing me," I said. I heard something very close. Then I could feel something in my soul snap, I see my nails growing into a sharp point, my fang growing even more long than usual.

"I feel strange, why are my nails getting sharper? I can feel something in my brain starting to gro-*ROAR*" I felt pain all over body. I got down now my hands and knees, I arched my back and I could feel that feeling again.(Sniff sniff)I could smell 10 times stronger than before. I was still on my hands and knees but I didn't care all I cared about was to eat what I could smell. I took one step with my hand and it felt right, I took another then another I knew I could outrun my prey. I took another sniff at the air(sniff sniff) I followed the smell to where it was coming from then I saw it was a large cat beast that had a gash in her leg. The area was perfect to attack the large animal. I knelt down so that I could creep closer to the cat. I was close enough to pounce on her and I did. I jumped on her back to bite her neck to snap it,but she put up a good fight. She got my hair and pulled me off her. She hissed at me but that did not scare me. I ran on all fours and jumped up in the air and came down with such force I sliced her up. She died instantly and I picked her up and carried her home.I walked back with her on my shoulders. I could feel the blood dripping down from her nose,mouth,and ears.(growl).

"I best by getting back before I starve to death(giggle)" It was tough getting her in the box but I managed. I walked back outside the box to get some fire wood and stones because the one that were in the box were getting a little bad. I found about 10 large wood blocks and about 25 stones

"I can't wait to chop that creature up and skin her,and cook her up, and serve her up to my friends and our new friends." I got back in the box and started to stack the new stones and toss the old one out of the box then I placed the new wood in place of the old 'I wish I was a dragon so that I can breath fire to light this fireplace but I can't oh well' I thought. I grabbed two twigs and rubbed them together. I grabbed the large tree branch with the sharp point at the end.

'Damn it I wish I had a knife to cut the creature open' I thought.

"Wait I have nails that are a little sharp, but I don't think they can cut through skin" I had to leave again and find a rock that has a tip to slice through skin. After three hours of searching I found one that is perfect. I walked back and opens the box and climbed in. I stabbed the creature in the stomach and slide down from the chin to the crouch. The smell was horrible but yet somewhat desirable. I grabbed the organs and placed them in a pile where the smell would not bother anyone. I sliced a leg of the cat and placed it in the fire. After a few hours the meat was perfect to eat I cooked more for the others after they woke up. After a few minutes Chey woke up to see me setting up the new fire I did not notice that she was awake. She looked at the meat with a hungry look on her face. I was on my phone while the meat was cooking.

"Got any connection on that thing?" Chey asked

"Yes actually. Apparently they have some sort of technology here after all ," I responded. She was looking at my back and butt and I felt a little weird when she was looking but I didn't care

"Hm, the way I wanted to see if you, Bri, and I could go flying today?"Chey said

"So you noticed we had wings too. They do stand out quite a bit, especially your's, being pure white. Yeah we can go flying later when everyone's awake,"I said she smiled widely and said yay in excitement. That had woken up Karkat because he moved on Cheys stomach, but he did not sit up or open his eyes. Chey said,

"I know you're awake Karkat," She sounded amused all he did was groan and shift. Chey leaned down and whispered in his ear which I thought was a little funny because he bolted up and blushed madly and shouted

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Cheyanne was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard from seeing Karkat blush so madly. I was starting to laugh a little too because he was blushing so hard that it reached to the neckline of his sweater.

"Aww, how cute. You're blushing again," she squeaked out between giggles.

"Shut it, fuckass!" he shouted, he was blushing even brighter

"Pass me two pieces of that stuff please." Cheyanne said after she caught her breath I did Karkat was still shouting profanities, so she stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth and started to eat her own piece. He mumbled a thanks and kept on chewing on his piece with a fading blush on his face. When we finished I made an announcement that we should test out our wings.

"Wait a minute! I have wings?!" Bri said she looked around trying to find her wings.

"You have to be out of the box to see them, silly,"Chey said giggling. Equius had been leaning on her so when she shot up, his head hit the side of the box. Nothing happened, he just mumbled something about a 'highblood,' and started drooling.

"Ew" Chey whispered quietly.

"Ditto," whispered Karkat back in a grossed out voice.

"Bri!" Chey shouted, trying to get her attention.

"My wings are so pretty!" She said, Bri was ignoring her because she was about 5 inches from the ground but Chey stopped her from getting any higher. I wanted to check on Equius to see if he was ok or not so I climbed down from the side of the box. I picked up his head to see if there was blood while I picked up his head there was a huge drool puddle on the floor 'nasty' I thought and there it was on the side of his face too and my hand was on his face

"OH MY GOD IT'S ON MY HAND!" I screamed and that must have woken up Gamzee because he rose his head up like bullet and there was drool on him to. A cold shiver rose from my spine then I screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm out of here I'm taking a bath!" I stormed out of the box and walk up to the guys

"Guys we need to bathe like now," I said

"What the hell is on your hand?" Bri asked

"Yeah what is that?" Chey asked then

"It's Equius's drool guys, DROOL!"

"Oh!" They both said in disgust.

"Ok guys I think that there's a lake to the south from here let's go," I said I started to walk south of the box and the others started to follow. After a while of walking could hear a loud roaring sound about 1/2 of a mile away.

"Come on I can hear something coming from this direction!" I said

"What I don't hear anything?" Bri said

"Yeah I've heard it for a while now," That's weird. Why can Chey and I hear it but Bri cant.' I thought. We walked for about a minute and there it was, the waterfall. It was clean and shiny with fish in the water.

"Okay guys lets get our clothes off and jump right in," I said

"I call cannonball!" Chey shouted.

"Hey I was going to call cannonball!" Bri whined.

"Wait you guys you have to take our clothes off first before you jump in or you'll get a cold." I said

"Oh no I am not taking my clothes off. Those guys could by watching us." Bri stated

"Oh come on Bri their in the box so they could not have followed us." Chey responded taking her shirt off,

"Yeah what's so bad about that I mean we want to be moirails with them right?" I said while taking my pants off. Bri looked like she was not going to take her clothes off any time soon.

"Okay,if you want to stay filthy than its fine by me and not get that guy's heart in your paws." I said in a cocky tone, I look from the corner of my eye I saw she was blushing.

"Oh fine I'll take my clothes off." Bri responded she took her shirt off first the her pants then the others like her bra and her panties

"CANNONBALL!" Chey was running towards the water and jumped high like she was a cat and landed in the water with a huge slash which got Bri but not me.

"Ha!" I blurted,

"Omg that..was..AWESOME here I come look out Chey!" Bri shouted she ran as fast as she could and jumped right in. (rustle) I turn around to see nothing behind me

"Hmmmm?" I walked over to move the branches that were making the noise but Chey splashed on my most sensitive part

"HEY! I'm going to get you back for that Chey." I said. I ran to the water but I stopped near the edge, I tested the water with my tail and it was a nice temp.

"Okay here I come." I said,I set my left foot in the water and then started to walk inside the water. I dove in the water when it became deep enough then I felt something form on my neck and my hand had webbing in the middle of them like one of those trolls that Karkat said earlier. 'Sea dwellers' I wanted to swim with this new form but,

"Hey Dani! Where are you? We're about to go!" Chey shouted. 'Awww I don't want to leave yet' I thought. I popped my head out of the water and swam towards them

"Okay guys lets get out we're clean enough." I responded we got out of the water and dried ourselves off then put our clothes on and walked back to the box.

When we got back to the box everyone was awake. Gamzee looked like he wiped the drool off of his face and Equius was a little sleepy but he was half awake Karkat looked like he saw something a little embarrassing

"Hey Karkat are you okay because your face looks very red." I said he nodded and kept staring at the fire all of their faces were bright with only three colors. Karkat was a bright red,Gamzee was a bright purple, and Equius was a bright blue.

"Are guys alright I mean you're all bright with all sorts of colors."Chey said in concern

"Yeah we're ok," Gamzee said he voices was a little cracked.

"Well I thought that we go flying like I promised we would." I looked at my friends and they look like they were going to explode from pure excitement

"YAY!" They screamed,

"But what about us,I mean we don't have wings like you three do?" Equius asked.

"You can come along to if you want," Bri responded.

"Oh motherfucking sweet. I want to see them motherfucking fly! It'll be like miracles just happened!" Gamzee sounded very happy to see the legends fly in action.

"Okay guys lets get going." I said we all got out of the box and walked to the field where we found the flowers. When we got there Gamzee looked like he would explode, we walked out further out in the field.

"Alright guys ready to spread your wings and fly?" I said

"Yeah we are ready but how are we going to fly if we have our shirts on?" Bri asked

"Yeah how are we going to do that?"Chey asked as well. I had to think for a minute how are we going to fly with our shirts on?

"Hey I think I know what to do! Since our wing are strong because they have to pick us up right then they should be able to break threw the shirts!"I said. I started to stretch my wings and I could hear the fabric of the shirt tear *rip*

"OH my god that feels SO good!" I said in relief I could see that Chey and Bri were doing the same *rip*

"Oh yeah that does feel good!" They sighed in relief. I looked at Gamzee and the others and they looked shocked. I started to flap my wings and I could see the grass was moving from the wind that the wings created. I looked at Bri and she already 3 feet off the ground. Chey was a little more careful so she was about 1 foot off the ground. I wanted to prove that I could go higher than she did.

"Hey are you guys scared? Come higher," Bri said.

"Okay," Chey responded a little nervous.

"Alright." I said. Bri was pretty high up so I wanted to zoom right past her. She was already doing tricks like loopty loops and break rolls and all sorts of tricks I looked at the other and they looked surprised Equius was looking at Bri in wow the others less wow so I had to think of something fast! 'Hmmm I know' I thought

"Okay guys you ready to see the most awesome thing you have ever seen!" I said

"YEAH!" Gamzee and Karkat screamed.' Okay think of something,think of something umm. Oh okay I got one' I thought. I flew up in the sky higher than Chey and Bri I could feel the air density built up in my head and ears were about to pop until I stopped

"Okay I think this is high enough to do my trick,here goes nothing." I said then dove with my wings on my sides I dove head first I could feel a massive amount of pressure on my head.

"Come on come on!" I said to myself but I wussed out and flare my wings to stop myself

"GOD DAMMIT!" I said in disappointment.

"HEY GUYS!" I screamed.

"YEAH," they responded.

"I THINK WE SHOULD BECOME OUR ANIMAL FORMS!" I yelled. I flew down to the ground and the others did the same

"Hey why are you stopping that was awesome keep going." Gamzee said

"We going to change into our animal forms" we all said at the same time.

"What?" They questioned.

* * *

[A.N. Hello again people! I'm sorry I'm so late in posting so to say sorry I'm going to post another chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. And if any of you were wonder the one who is doing all the author's note are Cheyanne. :)


	9. Having Fun (Chey's pov)

A New Beginning, A New Dimension

Chapter 8

Cheyanne's pov

When I woke up, I had seen that Dani had woken up and set up the fire again. There was some sort of meat roasting over the fire, and was almost done cooking. Dani was munching on a piece and was also on her phone.

"Got any connection on that thing?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Apparently they have some sort of technology here after all ," she replied, surprised. Now that Dani was closer to me, I could see that see that she had red and black dragon wings, and a wolf tail.

"Hm, interesting. By the way I wanted to see if you, Bri, and I could go flying today?"

"So you noticed we had wings too. They do stand out quite a bit, especially yours, being pure white. Yeah we can go flying later when everyone's awake," She responded.

"Yay!" I said in excitement. That apparently woke up Karkat 'cause I felt movement on my stomach, though he didn't sit up or open his eyes.

"I know you're awake Karkat" I said amusedly. He just groaned and shifted. I leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"You gotta get up Karkat," quietly. In response he bolted up, blushing madly, and shouted,

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I was practically rolling on the floor in laughter 'cause of his reaction. He was blushing so much that it reached his sweater's neckline.

"Aww, how cute. You're blushing again," I squeaked out between giggles.

"Shut it, fuckass!" he shouted, blushing even brighter, which only made me laugh harder. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't angry, or trying to be cruel, just flustered, though he looked like he was going to blow steam from his ears... again.

"Pass me two pieces of that stuff please." I said to Dani. She did, and Karkat was still shouting profanities, so I stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth, and started eating my own piece. He mumbled thanks and started eating as well, with a fading blush on his face. While Karkat and I were eating, Daniella woke everyone else up and had them eat as well. Once all of us were done eating, Dani announced that we were thinking of testing our wings out.

"Wait a minute! I have wings?!" shouted Brianna. She looked around trying to find her wings.

"You have to be out of the box to see them, silly," I said, giggling. Equius had been leaning on her so when she shot up, his head hit the side of the box. Nothing happened, he just mumbled something about a "highblood," and started drooling.

"Ew," I whispered quietly.

"Ditto," whispered Karkat back, in a grossed out voice, and a disgusted look on his face.

"Bri!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"My wings are so pretty!" she said, though I don't know if she just didn't hear me, or was ignoring me. She was obviously off in her own world, because she had started flapping her wings. She had only gotten five inches off the ground before I pulled her back to earth, both figuratively and literally. I had told her that we were going to go to a field to fly, so that we wouldn't hit the trees. As I was talking to her I heard Dani shout from inside the box,

"OH MY GOD IT'S ON MY HAND!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm out of here I'm taking a bath!" She ran up to us and said,

"Guys we need to bathe like now,"

"What the hell is on your hand?" Bri asked. I then asked,

"Yeah what is that?"

"It's Equius's drool guys, DROOL!" responded Dani.

"Oh!" Bri and I said in disgust.

I could hear the sound of a waterfall about a mile away, and was about to tell the others that too but Dani beat me to it.

"Ok guys I think that there's a lake to the south from here let's go," she said. She started walking i that direction and we followed. After a while Dani announced,

"Come on! I can hear something coming from this direction!"

"What I don't hear anything?" said Bri confused.

"Yeah I've heard it for a while now," I thought it was kinda weird that Bri was the only one that couldn't hear the water. We walked for another minute and we came upon a waterfall. A beautiful rainbow was above the shiny, clear water of the lake.

"Okay guys lets get our clothes off and jump right in,"said Dani. I called cannonball and Bri whined that she was gonna do that.

'Well too bad' I thought to myself.

"Wait you guys you have to take our clothes off first before you jump in or you'll get a cold." said Dani.

"Oh no I am not taking my clothes off. Those guys could by watching us."said Bri.

"Oh come on Bri. They're in the box so they couldn't have followed us." I said, while taking my shirt off.

"Yeah what's so bad about that? I mean we want to be moirails with them right?" Dani responded, while taking her pants off. Bri looked hesitant, she definitely did not want to take her clothes off any time soon.

"Okay,if you want to stay filthy than its fine by me and not get that guy's heart in your paws." Dani said cockily. I could see that Bri was blushing.

"Oh fine I'll take my clothes off," she said, while doing just that. I ran up to the lake jumped, and shouted,

"CANNONBALL!" When I got back up I heard Bri shout excitedly,

"Omg that...was...AWESOME! Here I come look out Chey!" as she cannonballed in as well. As Dani was looking at the bushes, I splashed her on her wings.

"HEY! I'm going to get you back for that Chey." she said happily. She ran up to the edge of the lake but stopped before she jumped in. She tested the water with her tail, said

"Okay here I come," and slowly walked in.

'Ugh! Boring!' I thought to myself, and splashed in her direction. I didn't get 'cause she had already dove under, causing me to get splashed instead. I had my mouth open when she splashed me, so I went into a coughing fit.

"You ok?" Bri asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah but we should probably get out soon" I responded. Though I didn't want to leave just yet, we had to get back to the box.

"Hey Dani! Where are you? We're about to go!" I shouted. She came out after a few seconds and came over to us.

"Okay guys lets get out we're clean enough." she said. We got out, laid down in the grass to dry off, got dressed, and walked back to the box.

When we got back to the box, the boys were blushing. Karkat was a bright red, Gamzee was a deep purple, and Equius was blue. "Hey Karkat are you okay because your face looks very red." Dani questioned. He nodded in response.

"Are you guys sure your alright? You're all bright with all sorts of colors." I asked in concern.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Gamzee, his voice cracking.

"Well I thought we could go flying like I promised,"

"YAY!" shouted Bri and I in excitement, just about bursting from happiness.

"But what about us? I mean, we don't have wings like you three." asked Equius.

"You can come along if you want." responded Bri.

"Oh motherfucking sweet. I want to see them motherfucking fly! It'll be like miracles just happened!" Gamzee said, sounding very happy to see the legends fly.

"Okay guys lets get going," said Dani.

When we got to the field Dani said,

"Alright guys, ready to spread your wings and fly?"

"Yeah, we're ready, but how are we going to fly if we have our shirts on?"asked Bri.

"Yeah, how ARE we going to do that?"I asked. Dani had this concentrated look on her face for a minute, and then said,

"Hey I think I know what to do! Since our wing are strong because they have to pick us up right then they should be able to break through the shirts!" She stretched her wings and broke through the shirt.

"Oh my god. That feels SO good!" she said. I stretched out my wings and ripped through my shirt as well.

"Oh yeah that does feel good!" I said in relief simultaneously with Bri. I very cautiously started flapping my wings. After a minute or two Bri said

"Hey, are you guys scared? Come higher,"

"Okay," I said a little nervously.

"Alright" responded Dani. Bri was up reasonably high, and doing all kinds of tricks and stuff. As I was watching her with slight awe on my face, I was unconsciously getting higher and higher in the air.

"Okay guys you ready to see the most awesome thing you have ever seen!" Dani said suddenly.

"YEAH!" screamed Karkat and Gamzee flew up into the sky,so high I couldn't see her anymore. As i was waiting for her to come back down, I could feel something within me. Like an inner self, not necessarily a 'dark' side but like there was a wild animal inside me, wanting to be let out. I could see Dani now, coming back down from the skies, as fast a bullet. I thought she was going to hit the ground but before she did, she flared her wings out, and shouted,

"GOD DAMMIT!" in disappointment.

"HEY, GUYS!" she shouted.

"YEAH?" Bri and I questioned.

"I THINK WE SHOULD BECOME OUR ANIMAL FORMS!" she yelled back. We all silently agreed and landed.

"Hey why are you stopping that was awesome keep going." said Gamzee questioningly.

"We're going to change into our animal forms." Dani, Bri, and I said simultaneously.

"What?" the boys questioned.

* * *

[A.N. Hello again people! As promised here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

p.s. I have poll on my profile please go vote!


	10. Animal Forms and More Trolls

A New Dimension, A New Beginning

Chapter 9

Dani's p.o.v.

I crouched on my hands and knees and arched my back. I could feel my wings stretch out from my back. I looked down at my hands and they were changing shape from fingers spread out, to the paws of a wolf. Fur was starting to grow on them and the fur was moving up from my hand to my fore arms. The fur was a grey that was smooth and shiny. My nails were turning from a pale peach to a midnight black.

"Oh god what's going on with my face I can feel it getting longer! OH GOD!" I felt my face getting longer where my mouth is. My teeth were becoming long, like fangs and the fangs that come out of my mouth, they were getting longer. I looked at my legs and they looked like wolf legs. The grey fur was starting to grow on them too. My feet were becoming wolf paws as well. The fur was growing very rapidly. My ears were becoming more pointy and wide and they were traveling from the sides of my head to the top of my head. The tip of my nose was becoming black and wet (sniff) my eyesight was becoming more sharp. I could see and smell about 3 miles away from where I was kneeling. I had the urge to scream so I did.

"Ahhhhhhhh-OOOOOOO!" *rip* My clothes were torn from my body when I changed. I looked at my friends. Chey looked like she was done changing and Bri looked the same. I turned my attention to the guys, and they looked like they could feel my pain.

"Ok girls ready to fly again."I responded

"Yeah we're ready!" They said. We then roared and took to the sky's. Bri did some ok trick 'there cute tricks but I can do better' I thought. Chey did pretty cool ones' I guess those were pretty cool' I flow as high as I did last time

"Ok this time I won't bail out." I said to myself I folded my wings and dove head first I could feel the same air pressure as last time. My face was stretching from the force.

"Come on come on!" I in sheathed my claws

"Oh my gog she's gunna crash into the ground," I could hear Gamzee saying in worry. I flapped my wings to gain speed *flap flap* after a minute I could feel the fourth sound barrier breaking. I opened my eyes to see the ground getting closer and closer to me then I felt the last barrier break *pachoooo* I almost hit the ground until I flared up my wings.

"Holy shit that's that's a-"Gamzee and Karkat shouted but was cut off by bri,

"A sonic rainboom,those are super rare in any kind of world!" Bri said in amazement. The blast must have been loud because I saw something in the sky about as high as I was in the distance about 4 miles away. Then it flew down 'I hope that thing does not come to where we are' I thought. After a few hours of flying our wing were starting to hurt when we stopped,

"Ow! my wings are hurting now." Bri complained,

"Yeah mine are starting to hurt too!" Chey replied,

"Guys my wing hurt too but do you see my complaining? No!" I wanted to show the guys that I can be sweet at times but when I mean it, I MEAN IT!' I thought I did not want to scream at Chey because she does not react well to loud noises.

"Yawn.., god I'm so tired after flying for hours." Bri yawned,

"Yeah you said it. I'm tired too." Chey responded. I felt the same I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone was really tired. Then I heard a thud, I turn quickly to see that one of the boys had collapse from being too was Gamzee.

"Holy fuck! Gamzee, get up, what's wrong? Come on you have to get up!" Karkat was starting to freak out.

"It's okay Karkat his just tired from all of the amazing tricks. I'll pick him up and carry him back to the box." I said to comfort Karkat. After we got in the box everyone just fell to their knees and slept, Bri crawled to equius and nuzzled under his arm for comfort. 'Hehe they look like a cute couple," I thought. I then looked at Karkat and Chey. Chey was on her back sleeping like a log and Karkat was sleeping on her like last time. I could feel my eyes start to get heavier. I looked at Gamzee and he was sleeping like a puppy that just ate a full meal. I slept for a few hours but I was awaken by the top of the box moving like it was being opened. I jumped to my feet and when the top of the box was open, I sprung on to the person who was opening up the box.

*GROWL* *SNARL*

"Who are you and why have you come here? TALK!" I shouted, I looked at the person to only arms in front of his face,

" Ahhh please don't hurt me please I'm looking for my friend and two others!" The little boy said.'Hmm'

"Lower your arm so that I can see your face," I said gently. He lowered his arms for me to see a little boy with tears in his eyes and with a deep rust color in his checks. I got off of him and wrapped my arms around him to show that I was sorry if I had hurt him in anyway.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry if I hurt you in anyway," I said,

"It's okay you just surprised me that's all. Uh have you seen a troll that looks like a clown,one that's short and very angry,and a really strong one with broken glasses?" The boy questioned.

"Yes I have why are they being looked for?" I could hear the arousal when he said the strong one (which was Equius). I turned behind me to see Chey looking at us. Then I saw Gamzee looking out of the box with sleepy eyes as well but when he saw the boy he woke up.

"TAVROS! Bro I'm so motherfucken glad to see you." Gamzee said while getting out of the box.

"Oh hey Gamzee. How is, uh, my bro doing"

"I'm doing motherfucking great Tav how are you"

"I'm, uh, good and umm who's that she really pretty? Oh, uh, Sollux is looking for you guys."I overheard them saying.

"Hey if you guys are going to the north, can we come too? There is only three of us." I said,

"Sure you can come with us but can we go to the town to get some one." Tavros asked

"I guess that's okay are you okay with that." I asked the others,

"Yes I want to see the town and where Equius lives!" Bri said

"Sure I'm down." Chey said

"Ok we are ok to go." I said. We started walking to the north and everyone was quiet I wanted to start up a conversation with Tavros to ask how long he had known Gamzee for.

"So, Tavros was it, um...how long have you known Gamzee for?" I asked

"I umm I've known Gamzee since we were grubs."

"How old are you Tavros?" I asked,

"I'm six and a half sweeps old that's 13 in earth years."

"Oh I'm 14 years old how much is that?"

"That's seven sweeps. You're only one sweep younger than Gamzee and a half sweep older than me!" Said Tavros. After a while we were in the town. There were trolls of all sorts. There were short ones like Karkat, and tall ones like Gamzee but they had all kinds of horns. Some were curvy and some were straight, but some of the trolls were looking at me and my friends with very unhappy faces on.

"Why are they looking at us like that Tavros?" I asked in confusion.

"They have never seen trolls uh, like you guys I mean look at you have the hair of the hemospectrum and the tail of a howling beast there has being only one troll that had those features." Tavros responded

"Who?"I questioned

"The voice of beauty,she had the hair of the hemospectrum and the tail of a howling beast and your friend with the two horns she looks like The nurturer ." Tavros said.

" The nurturer? Oh I've heard of that one she was the troll that went with the Signless all over the world. She cared for the sick and healed the injured didn't she." I said

"Yes she did,she had two pairs of wings of an angel beast. She was kind and very sweet but she died a sweep after the Signless died.(sigh)" Tavros sighed. Chey spoke up and said

"Her name was StarGazer. I don't know how I know, but I do" Chey said (Sniff sniff) I smelled the air and the smell was familiar from when we first arrived on Alternia.

"Well we're here at Sollux's hive." Tavros said (knock knock) "Aww, who is it?" I heard the same voice when I was picking berries. The door had open and a strike of blue and red lighting came from inside the house and that scared me.

"Ahhhh!" My wings tore from my shirt and I flew up high.

"What, what do you want Tavros? I'm busy." The boy said.

"Sollux I found the others, uh they were with these three girls. Hey where's the uh tall one?" Tavros questioned. He looked up and so did Sollux.

"Hey that's the girl I was talking about with the rainbow hair!" Sollux said he floated with some sort a power to lift him up to where I flew up. He looked at me with his mismatched eyes and he was blushing,

"Umm I think I hear something. HEY what's that." He turned to see what it was, and that was my time to fly *pachoo* I flew to a nearby hole to hide in. *pant pant*

"Okay he won't find me here." I said

"Hey it's okay he won't hurt you." Gamzee found me and told me it was ok. I was hiding behind my hair so Gamzee moved my hair out of my face and he looked into my eyes to see him surprised.

"Wow your eyes are so motherfucken beautiful!"

"They are?"

"Yeah they are come on"

"Okay" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of the hole his hand was warm and soft I could feel my face getting warmer. When we got back we got back in time to see Chey and Sollux's eyes meet, and some sort of energy spark in between their eyes in the form of small lightning bolts.

"Well we should get going back to the forest." I said

"Hey wait can I come with you?" Sollux asked

"Sure you can come along" I responded we started to walk when I heard someone coming from the water.

"Wwait Sol please wwait"

"Eridan?"

"Sol please I wwant to come wwith you please."

"Okay" Sollux said. The man was shorter than Gamzee but taller than Karkat. He had a purple spot in his hair, and horns that looked like lighting. He had glasses are very similar to Cheys when in the box. He spoke in a wavy accent with a scarf and a cape like he was a wizard. He reached for Sollux's hand to hold it and he did Sollux looked down and looked at Eridan's face and blushed we were on our way back to the forest.

When we got back in the box no one was tired but my legs were tired so I sat down and sighed in relief.

"Aww yeah that's the stuff my wolves are howling." I said I looked at Sollux to see him looking at Chey with the face that he gave me. I then looked at Karkat and he had a weird look on his face.

"Hey I think I'm going to go on a run." Chey announced she got out of the box so I looked out of the box and she was gone but she left her clothes near the box. When I went back into the box I had to do a headcount 1,2,3,4,5,6. 'Wait where's Sollux,' I thought.

"Hey Eridan was it, where did Sollux go?" I asked

"He left the box when that girl left."

"You mean Chey."

"Yeah"

"Fuck ok Karkat you look after every one until I get back ok."

"Yes ma'am." I got out of the box and sniffed the air but I couldn't get the scent of Sollux. I realized that I had to change into my animal from to get that nose that could get that smell. I changed to my wolf form. I first had to took my clothes off and neatly folded them. After I changed I smelled the air again (sniff sniff).

"Aw ha he went in the air to follow Chey"I said to myself I crouched and jumped into the air and followed the scent. I followed the scent until I saw Sollux hovering over a lake.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" I said he turn and to see a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god it'th a howling beast with the wings of a dragon I have never theen one in perthon or I thhould thay the fleth!" He said while floating closer to me, I started to move back I bit but he moved closer as well I could see that he was make a collar with his powers that got me scared.

"Come here little one I won't hurt you." He said while getting closer then he swung the collar and it slipped over my head.

"Ha got you now you are going nowhere tho I give you to that girl for a gift." 'A gift oh no that's going to happen' I thought I turned and flapped my wing I felt a tug but that did not last long.

"Ahhhhh holy thit thop! thop! Ahhhhhh" he screamed the only way to get this power off me was to fly to Chey to help me. I flow down and hovered over her and she saw me with the power around my neck.

"Hey Sollux! Stop, that's Floorail! Wait, Floorail? Where'd that name come from?" she said getting quieter and quieter as she rambled on.

"Floorail what'th a Floorail? No thith ith a howling beatht I have never theen one in my life!" Sollux said I whimpered to show Chey I was in a little pain,she started to feel around the collar for weak spots and she felt one. She useed her powers to break it with her eyes and there were little lighting bolts. I was set free and flew around in circles

"What did you do you just thet that holwing beatht free!" Sollux said I looked down it them to see Sollux yelling at my friend and that got me ticked I flow down while changing.

"SOLLUX CAPTOR! How dare you yell at my friend no one I mean no one yells at my friend you two horned, four eyes,lisp filled mouth freak, unless you want your ass handed to you then you should go back to the box and wait for us to come back got it!" I warned him and soon enough he ran back to the box.

"What was that all about?" Chey asked

"Oh I did a head count and Sollux was not there." I reasoned

"Oh"

"Well I should get back to the box to see how everyone is doing"

"Ok" She said. I turned around and started walking back.

I arrived at the box and there was laughter come from the inside so I climbed in.

"Hey guys. Karkat, how was everyone? I hope no one got into any trouble did they?" I said while looking at everyone

"No ma'am everyone was great." He said

"Good" I sat next to Gamzee and he leaned on me but I didnt mind I really liked it. After a while everyone was talking to each other and getting to know each other. While this was going on a saw Karkat leaving the box 'aww probably getting some fresh air' I thought. I was staring to learn about the trolls and I hoped that I would meet more.

* * *

[A.N. Hello again people! Here's the next chapter I posting early because I'm going to be gone for the next two weeks at camp and there's no way for Dani to post chapter. Again I'm doing the same thing of one more review= one more chapter, so whether or the next chapter is posted depends on whether or not there's another review so review away!

p.s. The polls still up so please vote, I'm begging you! We really want some input from the fans.


	11. AN

[Hello again people! Dani and I are putting this story on hiatus until we have written up to chapter 20. We also want at least 100 votes on the poll, for the couples with the most votes will be the final ones. I know that seems a lot but there are a lot of views on this story- more than we excepted.]


End file.
